A sheet manufacturing device for manufacturing a carbon nanotube sheet has been known (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/237959
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2009-91240
A typical sheet manufacturing device as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, however, requires a plurality of drawing members for drawing carbon nanotubes, a movement mechanism for moving each of the drawing members, an attachment/detachment mechanism for attaching/detaching each of the drawing members to/from the movement mechanism, and the like, so that the machine size is inevitably increased with an increase in the number of components of the machine. Further, a cutter for cutting a carbon nanotube sheet is independently provided, which results in a further increase in the number of components of the machine and in the machine size.